wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnesy serc/14
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XIV | poprzedni=Rozdział XIII | następny=Rozdział XV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XIV Nie pomogły nalegania Kasi, War nie chciał słuchać o kuracji. Wracali z Krynicy po trzydniowym pobycie. Zebrzydowski siedział w przedziale wagonowym naprzeciw żony i śmiał się z jej zakłopotania. — Daruj, Kachno, ale dłużej tu wysiedzieć nie mogłem, nawet z tobą. Co ja bym tam robił w tej waszej Krynicy? Kuracji nie potrzebuję i w nią nie wierzę, a siedzieć w tym tłoku, gdzie przed tobą, za tobą, nad tobą i pod tobą Żydy i Żydy? O... merci! Na deptaku masz ich ze wszystkich stron, widzisz ich nad sobą na górze parkowej, wejdziesz na górę — widzisz ich pod sobą na deptaku i znowu dokoła siebie. Nie! antysemitą nie jestem, będąc kosmopolitą, ale znowu przeładowania judejszczyzną nerwy moje nie znoszą, tak samo jak pewnej jarzyny zbyt reklamującej się specyficzną wonią. Kasia śmiała się także wesoło. — Czyli już dwa tygodnie z górą podróżujemy. Na to przypada: trzy dni w Warszawie, dwa w Gdyni, jeden na Helu, dwa w Sopocie, jeden w Gdańsku, jeden w Zakopanem, trzy w Krynicy no i przejazdy. Teraz gdzie się zatrzymamy? Wujostwa nie ma w Krakowie, będą u nas wkrótce... — Więc jedźmy do Kromiłowa najlepiej. Nic mnie nie bawi, wszystko to znam. — A nie będziesz się nudził na wsi? — spytała, patrząc mu w oczy serdecznie. Przytulił ją do siebie i rzekł miękko: — Przy tobie — nie. Ale w ogóle nie zadawaj takich pytań, zbyt są ryzykowne. — Oj ty, stary urwisie — uśmiechnęła się do niego, gładząc mu dłonią włosy. — Jesteś niepoprawny i nie wiem jakim sposobem... — Poprawić mnie? To już na nic! Takie jak ja ananasy są zawsze sobą. Ja jestem, widzisz jak krab wyssany przez głowonoga, którym była dla mnie wojna. Została ze mnie skorupa, czy lepiej powiedzmy pancerz zewnętrzny. Ale, jakaś ty miła!... Kasiątko moje, pachniesz truskawką, czy poziomką. Zachwyca mnie ta twoja świeżość dziewicza. Przyciągnął żonę bliżej, wtulił ją w siebie i odchyliwszy jej głowę patrzył zachłannie w oczy. — O już są złote iskierki. War je zapalił!... Płoną!... Ach, jak lubię ten złoty płomyk twych orzechowych źrenic, Kąty!... moja, zawsze moja... niezmiennie. Chwycił jej usta we władanie a ona drżała mu w ramionach podniecona, istotnie płonąca wrzątkiem krwi. Urok jego spojrzenia, jego pieszczot już ją trzymał w swej wszechmocy. W pierwszych dniach ich zbliżenia się była nieufna, jakby trwożna. Odpychało ją wspomnienie cudownego profilu tamtej kobiety przy nim, na łodzi w Neapolu. Odpychało jeszcze coś w niej samej będące, niejasne, niewytłumaczone nawet, a jednak jak małe źdźbło w sercu drażniło ono spokój Kasi i przyćmiewało często budzącą się namiętność. Lecz ta siła przemożna zwalczyła wszystko inne. Młoda, bujna krew wzięła górę i Edward odnalazł w niej dawną, upragnioną i pragnącą kobietę, która była także przez dłuższy czas szałem jego zmysłów... — War... puść... tchu mi brak! — jęknęła, odsuwając go lekko od siebie. Nie słuchał, przegiął ją mocniej i mając zwieszoną na ramieniu, pieścił ustami jej usta rozpalone zarzewiem jego warg łaknących. Jej włosy obsypały mu ramiona, więc zanurzył w nich swoją twarz i całował lśniące ciemną miedzią miękkie zwoje i przenosił gorejące usta na jej oczy i białą giętką szyję. Poddawała mu się już bez oporu, bez tego czegoś, co w niej poprzednio odczuwał a co uważał za rezerwę i co go gniewało. — War... drogi... Jesteśmy w wagonie. — Niech to będzie nawet piekło! Dopiero dziś odczuwam, żeś moja i że nią być nie przestałaś. Kachna!... Moją jesteś i tą samą co dawniej... Nieprawdaż?... Wniknął oczami w jej zmącone źrenice i mówił jej słowa dawne, ukochane, pieszczące i odurzające do utraty zmysłów. — Nieprawdaż? — powtórzył. — Jesteś moją i być nią nie przestałaś?... — A ty War? — wybiegło mimowolne pytanie. Pochylił się i czołem zakrył jej usta... Trwali tak długą chwilę w uścisku. Kasia nie chciała więcej pytać. Uniosła się na palcach i serdeczny, dobry pocałunek złożyła na jego czole, którym zgłuszył nieopatrzne słowa, mogące zepsuć urok tej chwili. On ją zrozumiał, ucałował jej, dłonie, usiadł i wziął ją na kolana. Przygarnął do siebie jej szczupłą] zręczną postać. Położyła mu głowę na ramieniu i rzekła cicho, nieśmiało: — Możemy być z sobą szczęśliwi, War, gdybyś tego chciał. — Teraz ja spytam, a ty?... — Ja tego pragnę całą duszą, zapomnę wszystko. Dla odzyskania ciebie wyrwę z duszy ból... zniszczę ten obraz... Ucięła przestraszona. — Jaki... obraz? Ukryła twarz na jego ramieniu. — Wiem już... tyś widziała mnie w Neapolu. Zatrzęsła się, nie mogła wypowiedzieć słowa. Edward, tuląc ją do siebie, mówił swobodnie i miękko. — Nie lękaj się, nie będziemy tego roztrząsali. Zbyteczne! Nie czynisz mi żadnych wymówek, nie pytasz o nic i jestem ci za to wdzięczny. Ty wiesz, kłamać nie umiem, to zbyt niskie, tłumaczyć się — o nie! to nie w moim typie. Nic nigdy nie obiecuję, gdyż nie wiem, czy spełnię. To czasem nie od mojej woli zależy. A czy mam wolę — także nie wiem. Może zamiast woli mam chimerę, zamiast postanowienia — kaprys? Nie wiem!... Znałaś mnie takim już wtedy, zanim spotkaliśmy się z sobą... Dużo, bardzo dużo szczęścia, upojeni rozkoszy doznałem z tobą... Twoja świeżość młodzieńcza była mi dolą życia konieczną, była zachwytem i podnietą... Dla kogo innego stałaby się złotym łańcuchem skuwającym na całe życie. — Nie mów nic więcej, War, nic więcej! bo żeby nie wejść na śliską ścieżkę — szepnęła Kasia. — Żyjmy dniem dzisiejszym, jeśli tego na razie chcesz. Może potem, może się coś dobrego dla nas w życiu uśmiechnie. Mam najlepszą wiarę w naszą przyszłość. I... i nie chcę ciebie skuwać... pragnę jeno przyciągać... byś się nie oddalał z mojej przyczyny. — Z twojej przyczyny?... Ach, Kasiątko drogie, jesteś dzieckiem, mówiąc nawet coś podobnego. Czyż to ty mnie oddalasz?... Nigdy! — Wyrzucam sobie, że właśnie ja, skoro nie zdołałam zatrzymać ciebie. — Ależ, mylisz się Kąty. Nic mnie zmienić ani powstrzymać niej zdoła, bo to wszakże moja natura, moja chimera, więc równoważnik — I jedna całość. Z przyrodzoną siłą natury nie ma walki... Kasia nagle przypomniała sobie słowa Dębosza, wypowiedziane w Wenecji. „Pani go nie ocali, bo to nie dur, to natura". Wstrząsnęła się. Jakąż on posiadał moc intuicji. — Drżysz Kasiątko, widzę, że mi nie ufasz, to słuszne! Czyż ja sam sobie ufam? Gdyby tak, mógłbym się zdobyć na jakąś wolę... — Można się zawsze zwalczyć, opanować nawet chimerę. — Nie wierz temu, moja droga. Może potrafią to ludzie bardzo trzeźwi o nerwach ze stali, ale tacy nie znają chimery tak samo jak ja nie znam walki ani opanowania. Jakże ci dwaj ludzie różnią się od siebie — pomyślała znowu Kasia. — Obecnie prócz rozkoszy odzyskania ciebie — mówił War z ożywieniem — mam inną jeszcze idee fixe... bardzo żywotną. — Jaką? — spytała z leciutkim odcieniem nadziei w głosie. — Mam przeczucie, że wygram dużo. — Wygrasz? co wygrasz?... — W karty. Wiesz, to fascynuje... Ostatnio, w Wiedniu nie wiodło się mnie. No, ale byłem zdenerwowany. Corovicini ograł mnie bezczelnie. Zrulował moją kieszeń do reszty. Włoszysko wszystkim tam dał się we znaki. No, ale czeka go odwet na całej linii. Kasia przeraziła się. Powstała szybko z kolan męża i złożyła przed nim ręce. — War, na miłość Bożą, co ty mówisz, co... zamierzasz?... — Przepłukać kabzę Corovicini'ego i odebrać mu tylko to, co zabrał ode mnie... a jeśli się uda oddać pięknym za nadobne. — War, ty zaniechasz tych myśli! Ogarnęła jego głowę ramionami, twarz przytuliła do jego twarzy. — To nie jest twoją naturą, War, mój najdroższy... Tyś nie grał nigdy! pamiętasz? Zawsze ironizowałeś z graczy, nazywałeś taką namiętność „usankcjonowanym rozbojem”... Czyżbyś ty teraz? To nawet chimerą twoją nie może być nigdy, bo to przeciwne twoim przekonaniom i naturze twojej, zbyt wytwornej. Zebrzydowski zaśmiał się i ucałował żonę. — Kachna, nie przejmuj się. Cóż znowu! Nie grałem dawniej i nikt mnie tak podle nie obrabował. Ale gdy mnie ubliżył, to mu dawałem w pysk — pardon — i wyzywałem na pojedynek. Corovicini ubliżył mi ograwszy mnie do szczętu. Tego płazem nie puszczę. Chcę odwetu! Nie patrz na mnie tak boleśnie, Kasiątko! Jeszcze nie jadę i może na całą tę sprawę rzucę zasłonę albo w inny sposób Włoch odpłaci. No, nie przerażaj się! Jesteś prześliczna z tą chmurą w oczach... Masz powab niesłychany i bierzesz mnie. Ach, jak ty mnie bierzesz, Kąty... Jakkolwiek War zdawał się znowu być oddany Kasi, wrażenie jego pogróżek pozostało bardzo przykre i Kasia uczuła nowy niepokój, dręczący ją niewypowiedzianie. Wkrótce po ich powrocie Kromiłów zaroił się od gości. Bawili tam Mohyńscy, Krystyn Zahojski, pani Beata Zebrzydowska i kilka innych osób młodych i wesołych. Zabawom, wycieczkom konnym i autami, grze w tenisa i w bilard nie było końca. Kasia ożyła po dawnemu. Promieniała radością, że War się bawi z humorem, ale gdy posępniał, Kasia drżała z lęku o niego. Owe zaś napady jego zdenerwowania powracały coraz częściej. W tymże czasie Kasia raz jeden z bratem swoim pojechała do Lwowa. Postępy przy budowie zachwyciły ją. Dziękowała gorąco Dęboszowi za jego zajęcie się tak gorliwie powierzoną mu pracą. Ale w nim dostrzegła zmianę ogromną, aż ją to zaniepokoiło i przykro dotknęło. Andrzej był sztywny, oficjalny nawet często szorstki. Tego względem siebie nie znała zupełnie. Przez krótki czas spotkania zauważyła, że on unika jej wzroku i że nawet z Zahojskim był swobodniejszy niż z nią. Nie chciała dociekać przyczyn tej zmiany i z najwyższym zdumieniem nawet pomimo, że była nieco urażoną, odczuwała głęboko na dnie serca ukrytą radość, że on jest takim właśnie a nie innym. Sama nie miała również wobec niego dawnej pewności siebie a nawet gdy on badawczo na nią spojrzał parokrotnie, nie wiedzieć dlaczego zmieszała się. To ją zirytowało. Gdy pytała o Tomka, Andrzej odrzekł pogodniej. — Dobrze się czuje, tylko tęskni do pani. Matka moja troszczy się o niego jak o syna, z bratem się zaprzyjaźnił. Zresztą jest wśród swoich, więc mu i dobrze. — Jak to, czy on krewny pana inżyniera — zapytał Krystyn. — Nie, ale pochodzeniem jesteśmy równi, to najlepsze a możei najbliższe pokrewieństwo. Kasia zacięła usta. Krystyn rozprawiał na ten temat z Andrzejem, ale Kasia odeszła: Było jej przykro. Podrażniona, pytała Dębosza przed rozstaniem, nazbyt troskliwie, czy kierownictwo robót we Lwowie nie męczy go i czy ona nie nadużywa jego grzeczności. Bo sądząc z dzisiejszego nastroju pana, obawiam się, że go wyzyskuję. To byłoby dla mnie zbyt dręczące i musiałabym jakoś zaradzić — dokończyła trochę nerwowo. — Proszę być spokojną. Obiecałem, podjąłem się tej pracy i wypełnię do końca. Nie rządzę się fantazją ani kaprysem, o nastrojach żadnych nic nie wiem. Dane słowo jest moim obowiązkiem i prawem. ...On się chimerą nie rządzi, nie zna jej, jak mówił War — pomyślała Kasia. Ale nerwów i on nie ma ze stali... I rozumiała już doskonale zmianę usposobienia, jakiemu uległ Andrzej. ...Jakże ci dwaj ludzie różnią się zasadniczo... nurtowała w niej uparta myśl. A tymczasem Krystyn był zachwycony Dęboszem i po powrocie do Kromiłowa opowiadał o nim szeroko. Hrabia August z założonymi rękoma za plecy stał przed nim, pochylony naprzód i dolną wargą przeżuwał nieustannie, wysuwając ją naprzód i cofając w dół. Mohyński wierzył Zahojskiemu, więc jego zdanie o Dęboszu utwierdziło jego własne poprzednie wrażenie. — Tak, tak, tak!... to prawdziwy dąb — powtarzał kilkakrotnie to samo. Widziałem go bardzo krótko, ale przeniknąłem. Dzielna jednostka być musi! Szkoda tylko, że tego... owego... chłop. — Masz tobie! — zagrzmiała hrabina Oktawia. — Ty, Guciu, zawsze będziesz żale swoje wywodził nad kwestiami najbardziej naturalnymi. Zawsze pozostaniesz optymistą własnej sfery, z której według ciebie pochodzi jedynie wszystko to co mądre, dzielne i doskonałe. — Chciałbym, by tak było. Ale tego... owego... stara, kosztowna tabakierka leżąca u antykwariusza, także chciałaby znaleźć się jeszcze w kieszeni... króla Stasia. — Ten Dębosz to kolega Kasi? — spytał Zebrzydowski. — Tak i przyjaciel — rzekł Krystyn. — Przy... jaciel?... — Cóż chcesz? inteligentny, bardzo zdolny, inżynier, działacz, ideowiec... — I co jeszcze?... A na zakończenie tej litanii nie zapomnij dodać — chłop, zamiast amen. — Cóż z tego, War, że ciebie to gniewa — jęknął Mohyński. Jednakże kto wie czy — amen — nie odpowiada bardziej nam, niż takim Dęboszom? W zestawieniu z nami snadniej jakoś pasuje... Oktawcia ma rację! My, uważasz, to stare stylowe pałace, trochę już w ruinie, trochę łatane, trochę walące się, dopiero w których zmurszałe papirusy, pergaminy portrety i różne antyki jedzone są przez mole zapomnienia i szarpane przez różne gryzonie współczesne, czasem niesprawiedliwie. A wiesz dlaczego? Oto, że nie potrafimy sami strzepnąć z siebie pyłu przeszłości. — To cały nasz urok — zawołał War. Stare zbroje mogą być pucowane tylko Przez profanów. — Ale stare walące się pałace zawsze będą zdystansowane przez nowoczesne drapacze nieba. Takim właśnie przykładem drapacza nieba jest Dębosz. — Myli się wujeczek — zawołała żywo Kasia. Dębosza można porównać raczej do solidnego domu w zagrodzie naszej polskiej wsi, której przyszłość jest w sferze ideałów możliwych do osiągnięcia. — Nasza rozmowa nie pozwala wątpić, że gospodyni domu jest architektką — zaśmiał się War, przerywając. — Kultura naszych wsi — ciągnęła Kasia — organiczna, moralna i zewnetrzna ale z zachowaniem tradycji... — Rodowych — sarknął War z ironią. — Rodzinnych — poprawiła Kasia, z naciskiem — jest marzeniem Andrzeja. Jako obywatela kraju i jego przyszłości mocnej i nowej, szlachetnej religijnej, szanującej tendencje. — Pradziadowskie! — znowu wtrącił War szyderczo. — Polski i narodowe, Andrzej nie jest wzorem drapaczy nieba, lecz obrazem kulturalnego chłopa przyszłości. — Co-za Andrzej? po co Andrzej? czy nie wystarcza Dębosz? — irytował się Edward. — Skąd ta poufałość między Zebrzydowską a jakimś Dęboszem? — On jest moim kolegą. Nauka i koleżeństwo zatraca wszelkie tego rodzaju różnice polegające na brzmieniu nazwisk... — Tylko nazwisk? - Emocjalnie łączy nas nauka i praca. Osiągnięta zaś stąd wiedza daje umysłom możność głębszej oceny walorów duchowych człowieka, niż jego rodowody. Kasia wypowiedziała to bardzo żywo i wyszła z pokoju. — Brawo, brawo Kachna! umie bronić swoich ideałów spod strzechy — śmiał się Edward. Pani Beata dostała sztucznych spazmów, którymi się jednak nikt nie przejął jako ze byty zbyt często powtarzającym się efektem i mało efektownym - wedle opinii Wara. Mohyńska wesoło coś dowodząc, podreptała za Kasią, War najspokojniej usiadł do fortepianu a Mohyński założył ręce za plecy, wysunął dolną wargę i zaczął nią przeżuwać. — Basta — wypowiedział wreszcie jedno jedyne słowo. — Co to znaczy? — spytał Krystyn z humorem. — To znaczy, że wy młodzi zaczynacie dźwigać nasze stare pułapy, opajęczynione przesądami. To znak, że z naszych ruin wystrzelą potężne wieżyce nowych poglądów i działań. Co to jednak jest kultura! Im bardziej wiekowa, tym łatwiej odczuwająca ciężar naszej pleśni. — Ja jednakże pozostanę przy tej szanownej pleśni naszej — rzekł War melancholijnie. — Tak, ty już nie wystrzelisz żadną wieżycą, najwyżej jakimś nowym konceptem... tego... owego... afrykańskim... Hrabia kiwał głową przytwierdzająco w stronę Wara. — Może teraz azjatyckim dla odmiany — śmiał się Krystyn do szwagra. No, War, czy się zaaklimatyzujesz u nas na dłużej czy znowu pryśniesz do jakich Biarritz na początek? War patrzył na niego lekko, z cichą piosenką francuską na ustach. — Może zacznę od Wiednia — rzucił mimochodem. — Ach Wiedeń! Wiedeń!... Ale cóż pomoże tęsknota, skoro... Mohyński wyciągnął obie kieszenie ubrania na wierzch podszewką i dokończył patetycznie: — Skoro takie status quo. Basta! Zebrzydowski uderzył silniej kilka akordów. ...U mnie to samo — stwierdził w myśli. Od tamtej pory każde rozdrażnienie Edwarda, wybuchające coraz częściej, kończyło się na Dęboszu. Kasia zacięła się w sobie i nie podchwytywała tematu co doprowadzało do większego zdenerwowania Wara. Usposobienie jego stało się trudne ponad wszelką miarę. Albo był zły i zdenerwowany, sam nie wiedząc czego chce, albo satyryk chlaszczący wszystko i wszystkich swoim szyderstwem, albo krańcowy apatyk. Wtedy odbywał całodniowe nieraz siesty przy czarnej kawie i koniaku, półleżąc w fotelu, zamknięty w swoim gabinecie. Czasem znowu wpadał w okres czułości do żony i ubolewał, że jest dla niej „ananasem” i że ją męczy. Męczył istotnie i niekiedy drażnił ją wyczerpując jej cierpliwość do ostatnich granic. Z mozołem zdobyta przez nią równowaga duchowa zaczynała się chwiać. Kasia zajęta gospodarstwem i interesami majątkowymi, oddawała się cichaczem swoim pracom architektonicznym. Tworzyła nowe projekty i plany, wszystko w najgłębszej tajemnicy przed Warem. Każdy jej bardzo rzadki wyjazd do Lwowa, wywoływał nowe scysje z mężem. Nie chcąc zdradzić się z czymkolwiek niepotrzebnym w listach do Dębosza załatwiała konieczne porozumienia drogą telefoniczną. Ale nawet to oburzało Wara. Wymawiał jej, że nie chcę zastosować się do jego wymagań i być tylko jemu oddaną. To było już ponad siły Kasi. Wbrew najszczerszym pragnieniom dogodzenia mężowi nie zdołała się przełamać a raczej złamać zupełnie. Pozostała sobą, brzydząc się narzuconego jej przez Wara stanowiska. Życie stało się ciężkie dla niej i niszczące jej ambicje. Przypominała sobie często słowa Edwarda w powrotnej drodze z Krynicy, „nic mnie zmienić ani powstrzymać nie zdoła, bo to wszakże moja natura, moja chimera”. Tak, to była jego natura i próżne są wszelkie wysiłki, by marzyć o jakiejś zmianie na lepsze — myślała z żalem. Zastosować się zaś do niego było dla Kasi równoznaczne z pogrążeniem się w nicość. Ale jej to nie groziło, raczej wszystko niż to. Za dużo było w niej mocy do życia innego. Zwalczać się przeto nawet nie próbowała. Sprzedaż Pochlebów ostateczna nie uczyniła na Warze zbyt silnego wrażenia. Zlekceważył sobie ten fakt i miał nowy powód do kpin z samego siebie. Wezwany przez Kmietowicza dla regulowania interesów podjął z Kromiłowa dużą sumę pieniędzy, którą Kasia chciała pokryć długi zaległe i obowiązujące i wyjechał do Warszawy, szydząc z siebie i z Kmietowicza, że „nareszcie Pochleby spławione”. Kasia, korzystając z czasu, pośpieszyła do Lwowa. Zadowolona z postępu robót przy budowie, wróciła do domu raźniejsza. Dębosz pokrzepił znowu jej ducha, czuła jego opiekę moralną nad sobą i nieco jaśniej patrzyła w przyszłość... Może właśnie upadek Pochlebów będzie dla Wara przełomem na lepsze? Może zrozumie ją bardziej, może nie będzie jej krępował i sam otrzeźwieje? Kasia pod wpływem Dębosza i jego tężyzny widziała już wszystko w jasnych barwach. Powzięła zamiar pojechania do Warszawy po Wara, gdy nadszedł telegram od Kmietowicza: „Edward długów nie spłacił, wyjechał za granicę nie wiem dokąd. Zawiadomił mnie, że wróci wkrótce. Dłużnicy nalegają, sprawa pilna. Przyjazd pani konieczny”. Papier zaszeleścił gwałtownie w drżącej dłoni Kasi.